Death to the Queen
by Queen Rebelle
Summary: Anna didn't make it. There was no time left. Fear racked Elsa's body, reaching deep into the depths of her heart, turning it ice cold. Elsa, under the evil spell of fear, becomes a powerful servant to it's hellish depths. "Death to the Queen!" They chant. "Death to the Queen!" One by one, everyone will fall. Beware the frozen heart. Full credit to ArrgusCreation for the cover image
1. Prologue

Prologue

**Hey guys! I literally ****_just _****got the inspiration to do this. Plus, I want to do something other than Warriors for a change. Well, here we go! Read, review, and enjoy!**

_"Elsa!" Anna shouted, her body wracked with pain and cold. She coughed once, twice, three times._

_"Anna!" Kristoff screamed. He ran toawrds her, just grabbing her slender figure as she fell to the ground._

_"Elsa." Anna whispered. Her eyes started closing, the frost seeping onto her eyelids._

_"Anna!' Elsa screeched. "You lied! She's not dead!"_

_Elsa tackled Hans to the ground. Hans cackled. "There's nothing you can do to save her now! She's dying every second you don't do something."_

_"Anna." Elsa whispered. She flew off of Hans and ran to Anna. She slipped on the ice, her heel on her shoe shattering. "Anna!"_

_"Kristoff." Anna whispered. "Keep Elsa safe for me."_

_The color from Anna's eyes started to fade and ice cracked over her hands and feet._

_"Anna." Kristoff whispered. He clutched her hand tightly, then planted a soft, tender kiss on her forehead. His lips touched her cold flesh just as it turned to ice._

Anna is gone, _Elsa thought, _And it's all my fault.

_Elsa sobbed into her hands as Hans grabbed hold of the silver sword._

_"This is an end," He paused. "To the reign of Arendelle."_

_He swung at Elsa's head, but Elsa kept sobbing into her hands. Hans paused, then swung full force._

_A blast of ice and cold air hurtled Hans across the ice. Where Hans had stuck, there now was a scar made fully of ice. The wound healed quickly, turning that part of Elsa into ice._

_"This is not the end." Hans yelled. "I will come back!"_

**Well, how'd you like it! Remember to review!**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Wow, I'm surprised. 4 reviews, 1 favorite and 3 follows already. Keep reviewing! Let's make it to 10 by chapter 3!**

**Also, check out my deviantart account 'angel_in_her_misery'. I've already posted a drawing.**

Elsa shivered. Not from the cold, but from the bitterness rising into her throat. What had she done?

She lay in her ice castle, on a thick sheet of snow with the purpose of a bed. Her finger brushed the scar. The one made of ice. The one made by Hans.

Her eyes narrowed. That lying scum was going to pay for what he had done to her.

"Elsa?" Olaf peeped over the small ledge of her 'bed'.

"Not now, Olaf." Elsa hissed, a few tears turning to ice on her cheeks.

"But Elsa-,"

"I said ENOUGH!" Elsa shot a frozen spear at Olaf. She gasped. What had she done? Olaf's form crumbled into small pieces of snow.

Elsa curled into a small ball and wept. Wet tears streamed down her pale face. By the time they reached her jaw, they had turned into ice.

Everyone she loved was gone.

And there was nothing she could do about it.

(LINE)

Hans smirked as his horse trotted to the broken city. He knew someone could help him.

There it was! The old potions shop. The sign had long since been worn, but he could see it well enough to find what it was.

He hopped off his horse and walked to the door. It hit a small bell, the ringing harsh on his ears.

"What do you want?" An old lady crooned. She limped towards the prince. "Royalty, I see? Tell me, what do you wish to find here?"

"I need a potion," Hans began. "One that can take away powers."

(LINE)

_"Elsa!"_

Elsa woke up sweating. It soon evaporated.

_Wait, _Elsa thought. _Why did it-,_

"Death to the Queen!" Someone chanted. "Kill her! End this frozen reign."

"What is going on?" Elsa panicked. Already, a large portion of her castle had melted to water, streaming down the mountain like Elsa's tears. "What are you doing?!"

"Death to the Queen!" A woman chanted. She held a blazing torch in her hand, a small child in the other.

A few men approached her, two holding swords, one with a large torch.

"No!" Elsa screamed. "STOP!"

A wave of ice came from her hands as she panicked. The three men crowding her all stopped dead in their tracks, each one sporting a large wound in their stomachs. All three of them dropped to the ground.

"Murderer!" A young girl screamed. She clutched a kitchen knife in her small hands.

A man snuck up behind her, grabbing her arms and interlocking them together.

"Let me go!" Elsa panicked. She kicked the man with her heel, and he turned to ice. Elsa struck his frozen knee with her ankle and the ice-man crumbled. "Don't touch me!"

"Kill her!" A man shouted. Around a dozen men and women charged towards her. Elsa realized what she had to do. Her eyes narrowed, a part of her brain snapped awake, the hidden reflexes revealing themselves. She shot an arrow of ice at the first man. He crumpled, as did most others as Elsa shot one at the ceiling. Ice shards rained down upon the people, killing most of them.

The girl holding the kitchen knife shrieked, and ran off.

"Not so fast." Elsa grinned evilly. She shot ice at her, enveloping a cramped cage around her.

"No!" The girl screamed. "Let me out! Please!"

Tears fell from her eyes, down her cheeks, and onto the ground. Elsa grinned. She twirled her hand, creating a suit of armor, made entirely out of ice. She cupped her hands around her mouth, and blew on it. Inside, it glowed.

"Your wish is my command, mistress." It creaked.

"Make sure it doesn't escape. And make sure no one gets in." She hissed. The suit of armor creaked and clanked as it walked towards the girl.

"No! Help! Anyone!" The girl shrieked. She banged on her cage.

"Shut up!" Elsa screamed.

"Why are you keeping me here?" She cried.

"I'll have power over my enemies." Elsa grinned. "No one wants to hurt a small child, right?"

The girl whimpered.

"Now," Elsa smiled. "Lets make this place a bit better."

Elsa stomped her foot on the ground. A trail of ice shot from her foot and formed into a wall covered in spikes.

That was better. She shot her hand out, creating a new ceiling covered in dangling needles. One slam on the wall, and they would fall, pummeling whoever was below to death.

Her new personality was so wonderful. Elsa had no idea why she hadn't tried anything like this. Not a care in the world, with people's lives at your fingertips.

This was the life.

**Now, before I get pummeled by Olaf fans, I had to kill him off. This story is not happy in ANY way, and I can't have someone cheery like him in it.**

**Rebelle, out!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry I haven't updates sooner. I would've, but my school's homework system is off the hook. Well, enjoy the chapter!**

"Sir," A servant puffed, running as fast as he could. "Arendelle. It's desolated. No one's there."

"What happened?" Hans asked. He chuckled, then started laughing hysterically.

"The Queen is gone, sir. The only thing left that she was there is the ice."

_The ice_, Hans thought. _She's still alive. Dammit!_

(LINE BREAK)

The girl screamed, then stopped. She tried to calm herself down, running the things that she knew in her mind.

_My name is Elizabeth. I am twelve years old. My parents are dead. I have been captured by the Queen. The Queen is insane. The Queen has ice powers. She has sent armor to guard me. My name is Elizabeth. I am twelve years old. My parents are dead. I have been-,_

"Bring the girl to me!" Elsa shouted.

_"Yes, your highness." _the armor creaked. The door of the cage opened.

The girl screamed, then kicked at the armor. It creaked once more, then grabbed the collar of her dress. She screamed, and kicked her legs around.

"Faster!" Elsa shrieked. The suit of armor hurried over to where her spiked throne lay. Elsa purred. "I have something _special _planned for you."

"What are you going to do to me?" Elizabeth whimpered.

"Bring her closer." Elsa said. The armor creaked, then moved forward. Elsa grabbed the girl's hand and kissed her forehead.

Burning pain shot through Elizabeth's skull. She screamed, then clutched her head. Suddenly, she felt nothing. Nothing at all.

Then she felt everything.

Black filled her vision, and she fell to the ground. Her chest rose, fell, then stopped.

(LINE BREAK)

Elsa purred. She put her hand on the girl's forehead, and she rose up like a rope was attached to her abdomen.

"I give you life. Your new name. Welcome to your new life, Isanne." She laughed as the girl, once known as Elizabeth, had risen. Her eyes, once brown, now glowed with ice, no trace of the pupil or irises.

"Thank you, mistress." Isanne said in a monotone voice. "I shall grant my life to you, you may do so as you please with me."

"Bring me the wretched Prince Hans." Elsa hissed. "Bring him back alive. I have granted you the power to change your appearance to a normal being's. Change now, so he may suspect nothing."

"Yes, mistress." The girl closed her frost-like eyes, and her appearance slowly changed back to who she was before. "Where shall I go?"

"To the Southern Isles. Do not stop, do not rest, until you find him. Freeze his mind, and bring him to me. Now go."

(LINE BREAK)

Isanne ran, she ran until she saw the harbor. She stepped lightly on the water, stopping to make sure it would turn to ice. It did, and she ran across to once of the ships. She dodged the eyesight of the crew, and stepped onto land, then cried out. "Mommy! Daddy!"

"A little girl!" One crew member shouted. "Quick, get her on board before she too disappears!"

"On it, sir!" One crew member hopped off the boat. He ran towards the girl. "Hey, it's okay." Isanne whimpered, trying to make it sound real. "Come with me. Onto my ship. You'll be safe."

"O-, okay." Isanne whimpered, although her mind was laughing, cackling like a witch.

"Good God, man!" The captain shouted once they got onto the ship. "Warm that girl up! She's colder than the air!"

_Good, very good. _Elsa's voice rang through Isanne's ears. _Keep going. Do not get comfortable. Remember who your mistress is._

**I know, short. But I needed to end the chapter here. **

**Also; Isanne means ice, so if you were wondering why I had named her Isanne, that's why.**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**I know, I know, it's been a while. But, I have an excuse! My unilama gained 1860132136584975 magical tons of rainbow and I had to ride him around the galaxy for weeks until he was fit enough to keep barfing scarves. Well, now that he's better, I can update! So, here's the new chapter!**

_Remember who your mistress is._

Isanne woke with a jolt. When she saw the people around her, she tensed, the remembered her mission.

"The girl is awake!" One man cheered in a strange accent. "What is your name?"

"Isanne," Isanne whispered, not being very creative.

"Isanne," Another man's eyes glazed, as if trying to remember something but couldn't quite. "Well, Isanne, we're stopping at the Southern Isles for a rest break and trade soon," 

"Southern Isles," Isanne closed her eyes, then looked excitedly at the man. "Southern Isles!"

"Yea, what about them?" A man grumbled from his grog.

"My-," She tried to think up of something. "My uncle lives there!"

"Yay!" The man with the grog waved his hands in the air sarcastically. He slammed his cup on a table. "The sooner we get rid of her, the better. Reminds me too much of Elizabeth."

"Who's Elizabeth?" Isanne's said, not knowing of her past.

"Me niece. Well, not a blood niece, but me best friend and his wife and her worked at me farm. Young little thing. She went on a quest with her parents to kill the Snow Queen, but they never returned." His eyes glazed over, brimming with unsung tears.

"She sounds wonderful." Isanne smiled. "I'm sure she's still out there."

"Still out there," He sighed.

"Hey, kid!" The captain shouted. "We're a-stopping at the Southern Isles! You need anything!"

"I need to get off there!" Isanne yelled.

"Why?"

"My god-mother's staying there!" She lied, forgetting about her previous one.

"Hey, I thought your uncle lived there!" A crew member growled.

"Um... uh... he lives with her!" She stuttered.

"I have a feeling she isn't telling the whole truth." The man with the grog spat on the ground. He shoved Isanne on the shoulder. "Go on, kid, who's really there?"

"I told you! It's," She thought, "Uh,"

"Spit it out!" 

"My grandfather is a farmer there!" She said quickly.

"Well which is it?! Your uncle, your godmother, or your grandfather?!" Another crew member snapped.

"I say we throw her off." The grog man cracked his knuckles.

The captain shouted, "Leave the girl be! We'll drop her off, and we'll be on our way!"

"Fine," The man with the grog grumbled, sitting down on a barrel of hay.

(LINE BREAK)

Isanne smirked as she watched the ship sail away slowly. She pranced on the boardwalk and onto the streets. _Now,_ she thought, _I'm ready._


	5. Chapter 4

**So, after nearly disappearing from the earth a while ago, I, Queen Rebelle, have decided to end this story, mainly because I no longer have the time and interest to keep writing for Frozen fanfiction. So I've decided to end it properly, instead of making it a long, boring author's note.**

**Last chapter, people. Deep breaths, deep breaths.**

Isanne grasped a dagger from her belt as soon as she laid eyes on the red-haired man with the strange sideburns. He had been riding his horse through town, muttering strange words about a queen.

Walking forward slowly, she kept a brute stance, crouching but not looking suspicious as she held the dagger below her shoulder blades. As soon as the prince was in range, she lunged.

Now, I know you would think, 'Oh, Prince Hans wouldn't have any time to react'.

Wrong.

Hans turned around furiously, brandishing a sword. He grasped the little girl's dress collar, holding her in the air. Isanne whimpered.

He laughed. "Did the Queen of Arendelle really think she would defeat me by sending a mere girl?" He cackled hysterically, shouting into the sky.

Isanne stretched out her hand, sending frost bite through Hans' hand. He laughed even more as the cold spell melted away.

"Bad news, little girl," Hans bared his teeth. "Potions never wear off."

Isanne screamed as Hans sent the sword flying towards her.

Elizabeth woke with a gasp. "Mama!" She cried.

"Oh, Elizabeth!" Her mother came rushing in.

"Mama I had a nightmare!" She cried, burying her face into her pillow.

"What was in it?"

"A woman called Elsa and a man named Hans! Elsa's sister Anna died, and it was Hans' fault!" Elizabeth cried, but continued on. "Elsa tried to kill Hans, then kidnapped me and sent _me _to kill him!"

"You've been reading too much of your father's works." Her mother scolded. "Come now, let us make you something to eat before you go to sleep."

**And there you have it! **

**uLtRa PlOt TwIsT**

**Now, I'm pretty sure Hans Christian Anderson didn't have a daughter named Elizabeth, but in here he does. so DEAL WITH IT.**

**Well, good night!**


End file.
